


Exposing Billy Hargrove! (he ruined my Halloween themed video)

by Badassmikaelsons



Series: quality yt content [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Crack, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassmikaelsons/pseuds/Badassmikaelsons
Summary: Billy turns his head to the brunette's window; gives this predatory grin when his eyes land on Steve's. And it leaves him with shivers for all sorts of reasons.Fuck, he thinks.aka a story where billy and steve are youtubers. dumbassery ensues.





	1. Like

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I've written something so sorry if it's horrific. D:

Click.

As the red dot appears on his LCD, signalling that the camera is ready; Steve starts the same introduction he has been doing for years now, with what sounds like the voice of pure defeat, although it’s betrayed by a smile he's trying to suppress to no avail:

"Hello to the awesome people watching me, Steve Harrington. Or should I say **_Hairrington_**?"

Steve hates this part, knows that it is one of the most cringe-filled introduction one YouTuber could ever make. However, his audience eats it up like they're being starved for days, probably because they love the idea of their content creator making himself a fool.

_Those little, sadistic shits._

"So I was thinking," he begins with his legs crossed on the floor like he's some teenager having a sleepover. "Since it's Halloween, why not dedicate this video to the era when the most iconic and I mean I K O N I K movies were made..." Steve trails off.

Yes.

The brunette did just misspell iconic, but in his defence, it was done purposefully as he created his persona on camera to be really fucking stupid and it wasn't like his viewers didn't know that. They might be evil but they're not gullible like some YouTubers', perhaps it was the fact that his demographic isn’t little children. Teens, yes. Seven-year-olds, **no**.

However, it doesn't change that the reason for Steve creating this trait was because of his paranoia... His paranoia that he will genuinely fuck up one time, so he would like to have his audience believe that it's just a bit when that day comes.

"The eighties, you uncultured swine!" Steve insulted the camera lens. He had this idea for a while now, but was waiting for the right moment and what better time than Halloween?  
"And in the name of the eighties, I'm about to show you how to do a mullet so good baby, you'd think it was never an abomination!" the hair guru exclaims excitedly, with jazz hands in a way to exaggerate how great of an idea this is.

It isn't really a great idea.

Mullets should've stayed in the ground right where they belong.

But jazz hands are always funny, even -especially- in GTA V, so why the fuck not? 

  
A brief moment later, he stops said jazz hands and continues on, "I have with me, hairspray that was bought by my mother during the eighties but never used? But mother of mine, your money didn't go to waste as your son, who you thought would do business instead of becoming a content creator and for that, you still get slightly disappointed in-" Steve interrupts himself with silence.

Ok, so he has issues that he rants to the camera about sometimes, but it's not like it's going to make it to the edit so who cares honestly.

  
"But don't worry people; her money wasn't a waste because I used it instead and unfortunately, not ironically." Steve redid successfully before introducing the hairspray to the camera, "Yes folks, The Farrah Fawcett Spray, which y'all don't probably know who that is but that might be because I'm a fossil." he states, full-heartedly believing in what he's saying, despite that fact that he's only twenty-six years old.

Steve points to his hair, which has a slight shine to it. "Make sure your hair is damp before using the Farrah Fawcett spray," he warns with a serious tone, so unlike his usual way of speaking. 

"Not wet! Damp!" the brunette emphasises, raising his voice slightly, and no one should blame him after what happened to Dustin that one time when he didn't take this very special instruction to heart.

Total chaos had ensued. But that's to be reminisced with the man himself, Henderson.

"What you need to do is use-" before Steve could finish one of the -only- biggest steps, he's put on pause as a loud engine roar damps his concentration.

And it's not just any engine noise that interrupts him.

It's the stupid fucking Camaro's. Which Steve apologises to the car in his head, it's not the car that he has a problem with.

It's Billy. The man he's felt red for in so many ways since high school.

Fucking. Asshole. Billy. FAB for short, which is also so accurate to what Hargrove is, that it hurts Steve a little bit.

However, the hair guru will be damned if he's gonna let that douchebag try to ruin his video-making time so he returns to himself and repeats the sentence he wasn't able to finish.

"The main thing you gotta do is use four-"

Another roar, which stops him. Again.

_Fuck,_ he thinks.

So his fear of messing up because he's not the sharpest tool in the box is justified, and the reason for that being is that he can't multitask for shit. Sure he can talk and do things. But he can't talk, do things, and focus while FAB -so fabulous- revs his engine like a prick that he is. 

"I'm gonna do something about this," Steve whispers to himself, completely ignoring that his camera is currently capturing him becoming insane. He gets up from his seated position to make his way to his closed window, which is located behind the camera.

This means the device can't see him, but oh can it hear. _It hears_.

Once he reaches and opens the window that harbours the view of his backyard containing a pool, he peeks out to see Billy's, which had been completely reconstructed just so the blonde can park his car. Because the Camaro was too precious for her to be kept in the garage but the front yard consisting way too many people unworthy of seeing his prized possession. 

Pause. Rewind. Stop. Play.

Yes...Billy's his neighbour. And it fucking sucks -in the worst and best way-.

When Steve is able to spot Billy in his car, he takes a moment to realise what's taking place:

The blonde is wearing a white tank top even though the day is almost November and it's so goddamn cold that Steve's nipples hurt just by being near the window. But Bambi knows that Billy couldn't give less of a shit if it meant he got to show off his arms to the camera, that's resting on the Camaro’s dashboard.

  
_Is he filming_? Steve asks himself.

But fuck him; he doesn't get to ruin my content creating time just because he wants to make a video. _Fuck him_, Steve thinks further, which is what gives him the courage to say something.

"Hargrove!" Steve shouts to get his attention, going back to his old way of calling him, and it works.

Billy turns his head to the brunette's window; gives this predatory grin when his eyes land on Steve's. And it leaves him with shivers for all sorts of reasons.

_Fuck,_ he thinks.

* * *

  


**15 minutes ago**

  
  
  
  
Click.  
  
  
When the red dot appeared on his LED, showing that it was recording, Billy gave his million-dollar grin into the lens of the camera he was holding -because tripods can eat dick- and began his introduction:

"Beautiful bitches in the sea..." he gave with a low tone before delivering the most simple but so effective, "hi.". The blonde licked his bottom lip in a painfully slow pace, knowing how it would affect his audience.

Let's be honest here, Billy walked _too fucking long_ so fuck boys could run.

The sheer amount of people that watched his content, just because of how wet he makes them -whether they had pussies or dicks or both- was just a testament to how good he was at playing the role of a sinful, dirty dream.

"By the time y'all see this; it will be Halloween so I thought: let me gift my little whores out there watching, with the privilege of seeing my baby..." Billy trails off. The heart eyes he had when mentioning his baby would have made any sane person think he was talking about a literal child that was the best thing he ever had a part in creating.

  
Nah.

It was his car.

But it wasn't just any car of his -yes he has a few more and it isn’t anyone's fucking business-.

It was his precious 1979 Camaro Rally Sport that took a lot of effort and time to have it look the way he envisioned it. From adding fenders and a front spoiler from a 1979 Camaro Z28 to repainting the entire car with a dark blue metallic coat; not to mention having it running like it was only just made. So yes.

It was his fucking baby that he was so, **so** proud of.

And he was about to show her off for the world to see. Fuckers can stay mad for all he fucking cared.

"Look at this beauty," Billy ordered his audience, although probably the wrong word of choice since his viewers were most likely looking at him and his luscious curls caressing his husky shoulders. He angled the camera to reveal his sleek Camaro and on the side, shows his grin yet again, teeth on display.

"Now let's get _inside her_," the car enthusiast suggested, winking when the crude remark was made. The irony of the joke made him laugh quietly, since the car was the only thing with a she/her pronoun that he would ever enter.

_Oh_ how his audience would get it straight away, they weren't kids after-all, not most of them anyway.

Billy climbed into his Camaro and placed the camera onto the dashboard. He leaned back against his seat nonchalantly after adjusting the exposure of his camera, even though the adjustment took for-fucking-ever, but he didn't break a sweat knowing it won't be in the final cut.

Who cared if this shit was artificial? He had a reputation to maintain.

"Obviously I'm not just gonna show you sluts my car and end the video," Billy starts his explanation, "I mean I could, but me being the ever so thoughtful, I thought." he paused, stopping to spread his grin, looking like he was about to cause trouble.

"I'll teach y'all how to rev a car."

Yes.

He was aware that Steve was probably making one of his hair videos right now since it was Wednesday and that's Steve's day.

But he really loved the way his pretty boy got so fucking _pissed_.

So he began his tutorial on how to rev a car with a delighted expression.

_Here we go,_ he thought.

* * *

  


**Now**

  
  
"We going by our last names again, Harrington?" Billy raises his voices so Steve can hear, already enjoying the results from fucking up Steve's concentration.

The brunette -absolutely no way- gives a pout created from frustration before asking, "Can you stop with the noise, please? I can't focus!".

There are two possible answers that Billy can say now.

The first answer is the polite one; he can just reply with an 'I'm sorry Steve, I'll make my video once you're done'. However, whoever fucking said Billy was 'polite'?

Second answer it is.

"How about nah pretty boy?" the blonde replies, chuckling soon after, as he's aware that he's pouring gasoline to Steve's rising flame.

Steve's jaw is clenching and his eyebrows are furrowing.

FAB is really testing his patience huh? But the hair guru isn't like Billy, like _Satan's spawn_.

"Just please let me do my video first? You know that Wednesdays are my days!" he asks again with added desperation and a hint of incoming rage he's trying so hard to suppress. But he wears his emotions on his sleeves when it comes to certain -just the one- people and he can't hide for jack shit.

Billy, being the fabulous asshole that he is, just wants to keep pushing the pretty boy's buttons. So he gives a Cheshire grin when he responds with a "no" like Steve's demands mean nothing to him.

Steve might be kind but he can only take so much bullshit -twice is his actually limit- before he just...

Snaps.

"Fuck you and your stupid fucking Camaro, fuckface!" he does nothing but screech before lifting both -yes both- of his hands to flip two birds at the blonde. "Your asshole of a being is why your sister always prefers to collab with me, you prick!" Steve throws, which may sound so fucking ridiculous and weak.

But it kinda actually works.

Look, the number of times the car enthusiast tried to get Max to appear in his videos was probably detrimental to his reputation, and to add salt to injury, she keeps saying no. Jeez, who the fuck would have known she'd be offended by Billy titling the video 'teaching a shitbird how to use a manual car'.

The redhead appeared on Steve's videos seven fucking times already. Seven.

So yes, it low-key hurts Billy's pride. Max should be on his side. No bars intended.

"Yeah, and what do you two do again? Hair shit?" Billy makes a comeback, and just a short moment later he adds, "Newsflash pretty boy! Even I know about hair, hell, everyone knows about hair!" which earns a gasp from Steve that he can't hear, but the look of his open mouth is enough to satisfy him. 

Everyone might know about hair but they don't know it like Steve does, only he can do hair like it's art so fuck Billy Hargrove.

"Fuck you, Billy Hargrove!" Steve screams one last time before slamming his -poor- window down shut, admittedly not wanting to hear or see Billy's reaction.

_I bet the asshole gets off on this_, he thinks.

Steve goes back to his camera and apologizes even though he'll probably edit this out...

On second thought:

This guy just ruined his day and his special Halloween video, so screw Billy honestly.

He's gonna expose him and leave all of what just conspired, in.

It's really funny, it really is...

…

Funny how Billy thought to do the same exact thing.


	2. Comment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve: and i-oop

Steve had no idea how much their exposed argument would blow up all over social media. Currently, his video alone has over 5 million views, which is five times the amount he gets normally. Not to mention the comments and tweets people have been leaving:

"Pfft these people have gone insane," Steve says lazily to Dustin as he's scrolling through his different social media accounts on his laptop, eyes widening when coming across really disturbing comments. Like ones that are probably -should be- illegal to post.

Both of them are lying in their comfortable positions -which is just absolutely messy- on their wide couch of the living room. The curly-haired boy is also on his laptop but for actual, useful things like completing his Harvard referencing for his thesis, which Steve had to witness Dustin go through -not- surprisingly with ease.

So in reality, he's not a curly-haired boy, more like a curly-haired man.

Kids grow up real fucking quick, don't they? _Jesus_.

"Insane they may be, but they're not wrong," Dustin claims, which causes Steve to look at him like he usually does when he talks about chemical ingredients in food. Puzzled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the hair guru demanded an answer with slight disbelief in his tone because no fucking way is Dustin saying what he thinks the 'kid' is saying.

_Hell no_. He's expecting more from his homeboy.

"I'm talking about how you two look at each other the way I used to look at chocolate pudding, Steve," Dustin spells out like it's a simple fact, and a lesson is learned here: never expect anything from anyone, because one ends being disappointed just as how Mrs Harrington is in Steve's life choices. 

_This is how she must feel then,_ he thinks.

"Holy shi- Dustin!" Steve yelps, slamming his laptop shut to place it next to him, "Sure he's attractive, but that doesn't mean I want to eat him!" the older states, but he doesn't know if he's trying to convince Henderson or himself. "And I'm pretty fucking sure he doesn't want to eat me-" before he can finish his sentence, he is interrupted.

"Who doesn't wanna eat you, pretty boy?" someone says from the entrance to the hallway.

The brown-eyed whips his head so fast that everyone in the room can hear the sound of a crack in Steve's neck, and they all wince internally. His eyes are as wide and white as plain dinner plates. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" Steve shouts, only so he can drown out the noise of his palpitation. 

Billy raises his eyebrows in amusement as he gets a good look at Steve's panicked, edible face, and doesn't answer for a while to have Bambi calm down just a little. He knows his reply would go over his head with Steve this _shook_.

"I'm here to pick up Sinclair," Billy finally responds when he sees the brunette's chest move at a softer pace.

"How the hell did you even get in?" Steve questions bluntly. He climbs off the couch, ruffles his hair and the result of his purposeful action gives his hair a big, puffed look.

Einstein is rolling in his grave knowing he never looked this fucking **_good_**.

However, the blonde just stares like something's wrong with him, so Steve side-eyes the TV's black screen to check for anything that looks out of place on him.

Before Billy can explain, Dustin answers for him, "He has a key to the house, man. How could you forget that?".

Oh. _Never mind_.

How could he? He was the one that gave it to him after all. Perhaps it's the fact that Billy never actually used it until now? But then how else is El able to 'sneak' in at night to sleep in Mike's bed at least once a week? Too many questions in his brain and they’re hurting him now. 

"Oh," Steve lets out from his thoughts, totally confused as to why he let it slip out of his mind. A pout starts to form on his lips as he realises how dumb he probably looks to everyone.

But before the judgements can come pouring in, Lucas -Steve's saviour for today- walks in and lets Billy know he's ready. Steve fears for him.

"Lucas, grab the girls and Will when you come back from hell, it's charades night! the hair guru orders pettily since the insult to Billy's house, holds no actual truth to it, as people who he loves dearly, reside in it. 

He's just really irritated at this moment, alright? 

Lucas nods and smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes and Steve can see it, would see it from miles away and begins to think whether or not Billy's video is gonna be about him running over Sinclair with his car.

If Billy notices it too, he doesn't mention it as he gives a hard pat on Lucas's shoulder, a sign that it's time to leave.

"Bye, for now, pussy lovers," the blonde says before walking away and it makes everyone in the choke on their spit. It was unlike Billy if he didn't say something crude at least once a gathering -everyday-.

Once Steve hears the main door click the second time, signifying that it's closed, sits back down on the couch, trying to go back to the position he was last time.

Robin makes her presence known as she clears her throat from the corner of the living room -where she was the entire fucking time-, sitting on a comfortable chair with a book in her lap.

"Did you just peacock him?" Robin interrogates, clearly having witnessed the scene that just played, and it has the brunette turn his head to look at her with pure disgust.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Steve replies with another question, and he feels like he's been here before. Deja vu is the french word for it but it isn't as he said these words, minutes ago to Dustin.

It's the lovechild of Deja and Jamais vu.

Mike, who was also in the room -lying on the floor for some fucking reason- this whole time responds to the question that was meant for Robin, but whatever, "you literally just stood up and puffed out your hair as a peacock would, Steve...".

Everyone in the room apart from Steve is nodding, agreeing with this stupid notion. It has him feel attacked in so many ways. Loneliness is a killer and now he knows why -he knew when he used to be left alone at home all the time but that doesn't matter at this point-.

"Are you implying that I find him threatening? Well fuck you all, cuz I'm not!" He defends himself since no one in the room will.

Wheeler face-palms himself as Dustin sighs and looks up at the ceiling -which he notices how it probably hasn't been cleaned in a while-, Robin smirks at the oldest person in the room, which isn't a great sign.

"It means you, Steve Harrington, want to be the daddy to his mommy."

What the fuck?

What the fuck?

"What the fuck?" Steve says, his tone slightly increasing in decibels, that they would even think this was the case.

Dustin adds his two cents in, "Steve doesn't want that," and this is why Steve loves this fucking guy, he does.

The amount of hope that comes-

"He is the daddy to his mommy already, he wants to husband him."

-crashing down face first, eating shit.

The hair guru gasps at the betrayal taking place, he loved the guy. He did. But this just evokes laughter in the room as Robin screams yes. And he is just so damn confused on how they got to this conclusion. 

Also, it takes him a few moments for the first line to sink in.

"Wait, what do you mean I'm already the daddy to his mommy?"

The traitor explains -not well-, "I mean that you're the father of the gang and he's the mother. What don't you get about this?". He saves his word document, knowing this is going to be a long, long conversation.

Steve arches down his eyebrows and purses his lips, not knowing where to start so he just asks either one of them to give further details. And he's honestly terrified of what's gonna come out of their mouths.

Mike is the first one to go.

"You're the provider of this house, Steve. You literally provide for the family. That's what dads do," Mike claims, giving him the dirtiest look, he's gonna need a shower jeez. 

"That doesn't make me a dad though? Also, real nice of you to believe in gender norms bullshit, dipshit!" Steve insults Mike, thinking the lanky kid would know better from the way he and El have completely switched roles. 

Dustin comes in second, "It's not about gender norms, dude. Billy provides for his family too and he is the mom," he defends mike, and this is just getting insane, Steve's losing his mind. 

Robin decides to intervene and save the poor old man from spiralling, why did she let them two talk, anyway?

"Listen, dingus," she pauses, waiting to get Steve's every bit of attention. "The reason why you're the dad is that you care, would do anything- even kill to keep us safe, however, you're not about the whole..." she uses her hands to roam the air in a circular motion. "Emotional bonding and comfort- which is fine, Steve." Robin quickly adds when she sees the guy pout.

Steve doesn't feel assured though, like weren't all the advice and shoulders he gave considered emotional bonding and comfort?

"And you're suggesting that Billy offers those things?" Harrington wonders aloud, scrunching his eyes in wary belief.

As Robin is nodding, the lanky boy attends to the conversation again, "come on Steve, you can't tell me you don't see the way Billy is with El and Will?"

And the hair guru will be completely honest here...

He can't.

From the way Billy and El look at each other in silence because they don't need to talk, one might even come up with a conspiracy theory that they have telepathy -it was definitely Dustin- to how the blonde is able to calm Will so quickly by whispering encouraging words to the boy when his panic attack occurs.

One would have to be very fucking stupid to not see it.

Steve sees the path they’re in and decides to divert, "why are we having this conversation anyway? Billy's an asshole!" he points out, and it's pretty valid if you ask him.

"Yeah about that, man, he's only a dick to you," Dustin looks at a frustrated Steve, and out of -absolutely- nowhere, he wiggles his eyebrows up and down.

It's not an attractive sight.

Mike has the same thought as he yells at him to stop.

The hair guru doesn't even know what he's getting at, "he's also a dick to Max too and you know that!" however, as he talks more, he's adding the pieces together.

Because Max is Billy's sister, and Billy will do anything and everything for her; wasn't always like that but once they did get close, they got close.

It's not that obvious though since they go at each other's throats all the damn time.

_Banter_, he thinks and smiles, remembering when years ago, El had said the word as Max and Billy were arguing about Mario party like always. It had everyone silent since no one taught her the word -she saw the word on urban dictionary and memorised it-.

Wait- so, is this what it is, is it banter? Is he just 'pulling pigtails?', which is still fucked up but it is _so_ Billy. Is that what it is?

...

He needs fresh air

Steve sighs in defeat and gets up and gives a little stretch before walking to the backyard, not wanting to hear any more of this uncomfortable talk.

"While you little shits are gonna continue 'shipping' me with Hargrove, I'm gonna look to see if he killed Lucas yet," Steve says, wincing when he realises that it does fucking sound like he's a father. Fucking hell.

When he makes it outside, Steve steps on the stool in front of the wooden fence -that's been there since forever-, and he's able to see Lucas and Billy in the Camaro, talking. 

Sunday is Billy's day to make a video, which is why him ruining his Halloween content was not supposed to happen. Remembering the event that took place days ago makes him seethe a little, and he thinks an eye for an eye is a great reason for revenge, and exposing him as a douchebag did nothing but excite not only the car enthusiast's viewers but his _own_. 

He's about to climb over to disturb their chat when he observes just a bit more and discovers something he can't bring himself to interrupt:

Billy's ocean blue eyes glinting with sincerity and his smile so soft like the sweaters Steve has limitless amounts of. The brunette looks over to Sinclair and finds the boy with a serious expression but his hands are trembling, shattering his facade and showing how nervous he is. 

And Steve doesn't know what to make of what he's witnessing, but it looks like they're having an important speech between one another, so he just waits -he might be petty, but he's not evil- for what seems like a long time until he sees the atmosphere in the car change to a more light-hearted one. It's light-hearted because he can see Billy throw his head back to laugh as Lucas buries his face in his hands. 

From the looks of it, the blonde must've said something really inappropriate.

The conversation looks like it's almost over so the hair guru decides to hop over before they stop talking.

____________

Billy is still recovering from laughter after embarrassing Lucas with crass words when he hears hard taps against his window, startling both of them.

Who the fuck-

Oh, what a wonderful surprise. It's the princess of Hawkins. 

He rolls down the glass down, grinning wickedly as Steve pokes his head -and pretty much his torso- inside.

"Hey, pretty boy, what's with the lovely appearance?" Billy enquires, adding his charm for the camera. He ain't the king of fanservice for nothing. 

Steve looks like he's thinking for a second before he starts smirking -such a good sight- like he _knows_ what to say, and turns his gaze to his sister's lover. 

"Lucas since you're here buddy, I thought, why not tell you a story of when Billy made an absolute fool of himself during a basketball game." Steve offers, and Billy knows which story he's talking about. 

Fuck no.

Over his fucking dead body is he gonna let that story see any glimpse of sunlight. **No.** So he does something even he wouldn't do, but he has a reputation to save. 

Billy places his two fingers on Steve's lips, and barely thinks by the way they feel against them, saying his lips are jealous would be an understatement. Not to mention, Bambi's stunned face staring at him is a view to behold. 

"Shhhh," Billy quiets Steve and the car is absent of any sound.

Until Lucas breaks the silence with, "I'm just gonna go now to get the others, thank you, Billy." and gets out of the car hurriedly, not daring to look back. 

Billy and Steve don't even move an inch of muscle, however, Steve let's out a gulp which slowly dissolves the stillness between the two. 

"Uhh, I'll see you for charades?" Steve asks awkwardly, trying to look anywhere else apart from the blonde's face. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Harrington," Billy responds, doing the opposite of Steve, staring intently at his chocolate eyes. So sweet. 

The brunette shakes off unwanted feelings and gets out from the Camaro's window, walking to the fence he climbed from without a farewell. Billy sighs with conflict of emotions as watches him leave before switching off the camera, the quiet witness. 

**_Fuck_**, they think.

Billy - 0. Steve - 0. Audience - Infinity. Because no fucking way is Billy not uploading this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so coming up with usernames took longer than the actual fic lol
> 
> if y'all ever want to come up with some in the comments for the series I'LL CREDIT YOU sdgdsdgj -this is not a bribe pfft-


	3. Subscribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve: cali boy i love you ahh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a little while since reading week is over sorry for that D:
> 
> tw: minor panic attack

"Hey, beautiful bitches of the sea" Billy started his same old introduction, the only difference was that Lucas was also in the car with him, "I have with me, Lucas Sinclair who is also known as my shitbird's boyfriend," he carried on as he pointed to the boy, and he could see -feel- how nervous he was.  
  
Billy liked to pay respect where it was due, and this thing right here was one of those times. Lucas out here was being braver than any fucking marine.  
  
"There are a couple of reasons why I'm recording this," he stated before h elaborated on those reasons, "one of those reasons is because if something is gonna happen, make money recording it," Billy joked -but not really-.  
"The other reason is that I think that capturing this event is possibly the most important fucking thing I could be doing at this moment," he explained, his tone becoming more sincere; he turned to look at Lucas before he gave a sign from him to start the talk.  
  
Lucas gulped audibly and visibly, took a deep breath, and spoke the words he needed to say:  
"I know that Max means a lot to you and that you mean a lot to her," Lucas pauses, trying to come up with words but almost falling short. **Almost**.  
"Because of that, I wanted to ask, if you'll let me marry her..." Sinclair finished, staring at Billy with a hint of confidence as if he didn't need his permission but asked for it anyway.  
  
Billy knew why the kid wanted to talk to him, which is why he set the camera in the first place, however, it didn't change how surreal this all was. That he was being trusted to answer a question so fucking life-changing, about someone he will kill and die for. That he was being treated like the most prominent male figure to Max.  
  
The fact that Lucas was right here, staring him down despite all the horrible shit the blonde did in the past to scare him off, was just further proof that there was no better person out there for his spitfire of a sister than the boy himself.  
  


_Rub that in your fucking face, Neil,_ Billy thought.  
  


"I may be mean Sinclair, but I'm not fucking stupid," he opened his response, "I see the way you still look at her and vice versa.". He started to smile but the opposite of how he usually would in front of an audience, it wasn't predatorily but comforting, "I know that you would do just about anything for her wellbeing," he continued, and he gazed into Lucas's slightly widened eyes, "Of course I'll let you marry her, kid." he gave his final answer.  
  
Lucas -finally- breathed shakily in relief as he also grinned, probably imagining his future with Max. "Thank you," Lucas offered as he bowed his head slightly in gratitude.  
  


...

  
  


Steve is not tearing up as he's watching the recently uploaded youtube video. He isn't.  
  
He is full-blown sobbing into his blanket.  
  
Everything about this is so precious and he is so grateful that Billy got to capture this moment. The moment when Lucas became a man. He couldn't be prouder of his -one of many- little shit.   
  
And Billy. Billy looks so fucking small and fluffy with his soft expressions, the way he was talking to Lucas with assurance and kindness -which is so unlike him but it is him- and it has Steve unconsciously staring at Billy the entire time while screaming internally.  
  
He starts to feel a little guilty. Is this what I interrupted, he thinks, and he has a sudden urge to go inside a hole and starve himself as punishment until-  
  
"Jeez, you're acting like I just agreed for you to suck me dry, Sinclair," Billy joked from the phone screen.  
  
This was the inappropriate joke that Steve figured he witnessed a few days ago, this makes him feel a lot better.  
  
However, he's feeling different emotions towards a certain scene that's about to come up. Excitement and dread.  
  
Excitement because he wants to see the blonde's startled face when he knocks on the window -he plans to make it his wallpaper-. Dread because of what happens after. He can accept that there was some sort of unclean energy that was surrounding them during that time. But he doesn't want to see it.  
  
It would just prove that on top of being stupid, he's also fucking oblivious as the gang knew about this -which he straight up declined- for some time now.  
  
Steve lets out an obnoxious, singular laugh when the startling bit comes in, and takes a screenshot of it before continuing watching the video. Then it comes.  
  
The loudest silence.  
  
The brunette's face becomes tinted red by the end but has to go back and count how many seconds they were staring at each other in utter quietness with air, thick with tension that couldn't be anything other than sexual.  
  
Fifteen fucking Mississippis.  
  
This slaps him right in the face -he's been whiplashed, that's for sure- and gives him an epiphany that the gang would say "I told you so" for. I want to husband him, he thinks. He is so fucked.  
  
He goes to the comments and other things social media to try and distract these intrusive feelings, which was always there, but as a wound, it's presence is felt -and boy does it fucking hurt- once it's been noticed. What big fucking mistake.

This tweet puts him to a stop and has him wondering, how the hell does it have over thousands of likes?  
  
The more he stares at the numbers, the more he gets curious, and he knows so well that it's a bad fucking idea. So why does he have this unshakeable urge to tap the link? Are Satan's whispers getting to him?  
  
_Fuck it_, he thinks before going onto the page, opening a pandora box.  
  


"What the fuck?" Steve whispers to himself, almost horrified by what the notes are saying. An exchange of money for _what?_ Obviously this is based on a world that has nothing to do the one he's living in at this moment in time, but it's still slightly weird, technically he does film himself and show it for people to see -he also makes a living like this-; just not the way it's being done from this fictional text.

He decides to read on anyway because self-inflicting humiliation is the new trend -it really ain't-.

Steve is gasping for the tenth time till this point and has a feeling it's not gonna stop. He should put an end to this but he can't? It's like food that sorta tastes not good but you keep eating it anyway? At least this is his excuse for going deeper into the story.

"Holy shit-" the brunette thinks out loud and realises he's been holding his breath for a long fucking time. The ground that he's buried himself is too far down wonders if he'll ever get to see the clear blue sky again. 

_Billy's eyes,_ he thinks without meaning to and he wants to smother his screams in his blanket, so he does.

When he gets over his ‘minor’ breakdown, the unsubtle itch comes back again. It didn’t really leave in the first place, it was just suppressed in the midst of the “I’m reading a fanfic” freak out.  
  
Listen. It’s not really that it’s fanfiction that’s scaring the shit out of him, it would be such a bad fucking lie if he said he’s never read a Stiles and Derek fic... He just happens to relate to a certain character with doe eyes and a mole littered face. _Alright_? But it's an unsanitary, alternate reality story of him and Billy that has given him a greeting from his raised 'friend'. Yes. He didn't care to mention that he's currently feeling the discomfort of blue balls. 

Which... He should deal with, yet he isn't, considering he's adapted himself into becoming a masochist. First, it was starting the read and now it's the continuation of the mess he's created. 

He proceeds with the resignation of his dignity. Steve can always deal with his biological problem a chapter or two later. 

_______________

**6 hours later**

The bell-ringing wakes Steve up from a nap he took, after tiring himself out, he groans -whines- drowsily before stretching his whole body. He doesn't even question who's at the entrance as it's movie night, so it's not likely for it to be anyone else other than Will, El and Max, also Hargrove but he doesn't want to think about him at this moment. 

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN STEVE!" Mike shouts from the bottom of the staircase just as he's opening the door -still fucking whipped for a certain person-.

Steve should be offended by someone younger than him giving him shit, but after what he did a hours ago, he deserves it and everything else that's shitty. He gets up languidly and goes to his wall mirror to fix his cherished hair -his job is to have good hair-. 

He's taking a second too long and it's a hundred per cent because he wants to avoid Billy as long as he can, even something as small as a second, counts.

The brunette looks at himself in the eyes through the mirror and sighs. _Fuck me I guess?_ he thinks, getting prepared emotionally to go down and face whatever needs to be faced -he just needs to watch a goddamn movie-. 

He makes his way downstairs with slight anxiety running down his spine like a raindrop, however, it dissipates when he sees the kids.

"Hey!" Steve welcomes his 'neighbours' enthusiastically and gives each of them a hug as if he hasn't seen them for a while -even though they come over every day-. 

"Which movie are we watching this time, Harrington?" Billy inquiries and the voice of his alone causes Steve's brain to short circuit and therefore, he freezes. 

Steve thanks whatever God is real as Dustin had arrived from the living room and witnessed Steve's dazed face; thus answering for him. "Eli." By the time he replies, Steve comes to and forces himself to look at Billy.

Billy's wearing a grey v neck shirt, that's so fucking low, he's sure if Hargrove bent down for some reason -to get a pencil?- he would see everything. Not to mention the washed-out jean that's clinging onto his skin like it _belongs_ to it. He looks so fucking good. **The disrespect**. 

He tries so hard to shake off this hypnotic feeling and directs his gaze to his dear Dustin, who seems like he knows exactly what's happening to him at this very moment if the cheeky glint in his eyes mean anything. Little shit.

"We won't be able to watch the film if everyone's at the hallway," Robin adds in her thought and Steve wants to kiss her out of pure appreciation -he won't-, he nods in agreement and walks to the living room with a rushed pace. 

Everyone takes their time to settle in, with the three adults on the wide ass couch -elders deserve rights!- and the rest draped on the floor like they're at a festival.

"Let's play this son of a bitch," Billy says before using the remote control for the Apple TV, that somehow ended up in his hands, to start the movie.

...

"Shitbird, you never told me you were in this movie!" Billy exclaims jokingly, in which he's rewarded with an annoyed expression by Max herself. However, everyone else laughs as they see the strong resemblance between her and the character named Haley. 

...

The end of the film is near when Steve and Billy are chanting "Eli," towards the TV screen, clearly supporting the main character. This resorts to the others shushing them, irritated at the fact that they're disrupting their concentration. However, this doesn't stop them entirely as they whisper the name while chuckling at each other -Harrington seems like he's forgotten everything that happened before this moment-. 

...

Credits finish rolling and every surface in the room is covered with empty snack packets, the gang sprawled all over the place and no one is bothered to move in the slightest apart from El, who's currently using someone's phone.

"Who has the remote control to close the TV?" Will asks nonchalantly, not really caring if the TV's on or not. 

Billy grunts inaudibly, to let the kid know that he has it in his possession but from the way, the blonde is declined on the couch, it seems like he won't do anything about it.

There's a short moment of silence that arrives, almost lulling people to a nap until-

"Steve, what's this?" El questions curiously -bless her, really-, and before Steve can wrap his head around on anything, the kid uses airplay to show everyone what she's seeing. When the hair guru looks at the TV, he has a sudden desire to bite the dust. 

No one can blame him for not closing a certain tab after using his phone, but to not renew your password after giving it to the kids the previous day? That's hella fucking blameable. Steve is praying for Azrael to just take him out with a K.O at this point.

Everyone can see that it's the fanfic he was reading what seems like forever ago. Billy can see it. 

_Breathe,_ Steve thinks. 

But this doesn't do shit as his breath's pace starts to quicken. Maybe this is the way he dies? Like an absolute fucking fool who read fanfiction of himself and the guy, he has obvious hots for. 

Billy looks at Bambi's chest go up and down at an alarming rate and completely understands why he'd have a panic attack at this moment. He reminds himself to speak to El about boundaries _again_ and why airplaying someone else's phone is wrong. 

_What do I fucking do?_ he thinks. The blonde runs his hand through his hair, trying to instantly come up with an idea of what he should do to help_ Steve. _

"Lucas, do you remember the story Steve was gonna say when we were in the car?" Billy quizzes his future brother-in-law, shutting off the TV so most eyes are on him.

Sinclair nods reluctantly, "how you made yourself a fool at the basketball court?" he replies, looking back and forth at the ever so confident Billy and the pale-faced Steve, who's still trying to fight his oncoming attack with fists clenched. 

"Y'all wanna know what I did?" he offers boldly, aware that he's about to shatter the reputation he's been building for so many years. All for a pretty boy. _His_ pretty boy. And it's working slowly as Steve starts to focus on what Billy's saying. 

_Surely he won't, _Steve thinks as everyone else around him nods just as hesitantly as Lucas did previously.

They all wait for the response and if this was a film, it would have the most suspenseful music playing, like a jump scare is about to appear at any moment.

...

"When I was completing a triple threat," Billy pauses, taking a deep breath to prepare to tell the rest of the absolute embarrassment of a story, "I let out the biggest fucking fart, you'd have thought someone threw a non-figurative grenade," he finishes, and everyone is speechless at the obvious sacrifice he's making. 

Steve is breathless. 

Which completely gets rid of the feeling of wanting to die, hell, he's so fucking glad that he's alive at this moment. He got to witness -although barely from how out of it he was- Billy act so selfless. **For him**. 

He loves this guy. 

_I love him_, he thinks, eyes that were widened becoming soft at his self-made epiphany. Fuck it if it means that he has low standards, he couldn't give fewer shits if he wanted to. 

Steve releases his grip on himself and grabs a hold of Billy's, pulling him to a stand so he can take him upstairs, to his room. 

"Y'all better not fucking disturb us, dickheads!" Steve shouts at the gang before using his adrenaline to drag an embarrassed but amused Billy out of the living room and up to his room. 

The lazy crowd starts to cheer in advance since they'll finally be a _thing_. 

_______________

Steve slams the door shut as soon as they enter the room and shoves Billy gently against the wall, his adrenaline clearly starting to deplete from the way he feels his knees start to wobble. 

"You love me?" Steve breathes out as he leans in real close to stare deeply at Billy's spellbinding eyes, he can look at them all the fucking time if he'd let him. 

Billy can't help but observe everything on Steve's pretty face, from the scattered constellations to his inviting lips. "If you think what I did back there wasn't because I love you too fucking much then I have something to say, snow-white," he responds just as breathily, adding a new nickname so naturally. 

Steve shouldn't like it so much, it's feminizing. But he loves it.

"I love you too, charming," the brunette declares cheesily -so much cheese-, and before Billy can say a word, he closes the space between their mouths to kiss with a tender touch. A kiss so soft which hits their core with such force that there is no other explanation to this other than _magic. _

The blonde places his hands on the sides of Steve's face as his pretty boy wraps his arms around Billy's waist and they deepen their exchange of unspoken, yet felt words against their tongues. 

Both of them don't bother to pull away as they make their way to Steve's bed, smiling into each other's mouths when they stumble a couple of times throughout their small lasting journey. 

However, they do -unfortunately- pause their intense make-out session when they dive onto the mattress while chuckling out of pure fucking joy. 

When their laughs die down, they just gaze at each other for a good moment, taking in what's happening. 

"Sleep with me," Steve whispers, not wanting to break the intense energy swirling around them, but Billy being the -his- fabulous asshole that he is, he ruins it anyway.

"Shouldn't I buy you dinner first, baby?" Billy asks shamelessly, which gives him a wack on the chest.

"Not like that, prick," Bambi insults with hearts in his eyes and a pout on his lips, reducing the slander meaningless. 

Billy tries to win over the smile that's threatening to appear but he loses as he gives the most sentimental grin, breaking down his walls and letting Steve see his rawest form. "I know," he speaks softly before standing to remove his not-needed pants.

Steve doesn't need to change since he was already in sweatpants so he just watches shyly as billy lets himself become more comfortable -with that guy, it's just briefs-. He pats onto his left side for Billy to lie on, and when he does, the brown-eyed goes to his side with his leg wrapped around the other man, not planning to let him go anytime soon. 

"Hi..." Steve lets out, chuckling softly from how ridiculous he sounds. But Billy just finds him fucking adorable. **The most.**

"Hey," the blonde indulges, taking one of Steve's hands to leave a lingering kiss, and it gives his pretty boy the reddest face, he loves it. 

The brunette is the first to close his eyes and is able to fall asleep swiftly, most likely the breakdown being the cause of his tiredness. Billy can't tell when _he_ started sleeping, just that he did as he was beaming at the boy in front of him. 

They didn't need to dream to have good fucking sleep, waking up next to each other was better than any good fantasy built in their heads. 

However, before both went to sleep, they thought of how they were gonna tell their audience about this development. Boyfriend tag challenge? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is finally over, but this isn't the end of the series so don't fret xD
> 
> First of all, I'd like to thank Brawlite and ToAStranger for letting me use their fic (for steve to read), the fic is called[ 'never gets old'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546825/chapters/48772793)
> 
> Second of all, I'd like to thank moonlightx for some of the usernames on the social media edits xD
> 
> Last, of all, I'd like to thank Day6, without their music, I would not have been able to finish this story.


End file.
